


Verdad o Reto

by Belle0317



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Cheren solo quiere dormir, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hilda es caótica, Truth or Dare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle0317/pseuds/Belle0317
Summary: Hilda busca a Cheren cuando acampaba en Twist Mountain y, para la mala fortuna del adolescente, su amiga se niega a dejarlo en paz. Después de pasar un rato con ella, Cheren se empieza a dar cuenta que algo está mal.
Relationships: Cheren/Touko | Hilda





	Verdad o Reto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ocurre durante los eventos del juego, antes que N despierte al dragón legendario en la Dragonspiral Tower. Me tomé libertades creativas con los eventos así que no esperen una representación 100% fiel al juego.

En una noche de verano, todo parecía tranquilo. Las esquinas aisladas del Twist Mountain no registraban ni un solo sonido y el viento cálido de la época envolvía el ambiente con un clima placentero para la época.

Cheren se encontraba durmiendo en su tienda de acampar, completamente noqueado del cansancio después de un día largo de puro entrenamiento. El muchacho dormía con una camisa celeste y unos boxers azules, completamente incapaz de usar pantalones cuando estaba haciendo tanto calor. La única razón por la cual dormía con su camisa era porque era la de la suerte, la que solía usar cada noche antes de una pelea importante.

Mañana retaría al séptimo líder del gimnasio Brycen y aunque todavía tuviese muchas dudas respecto a su futuro, por lo menos sabía lo importante que era dormirse temprano para despertarse con todas las energías posibles. Tenía a lado de su bolsa de dormir la ropa que usaría mañana, perfectamente bien doblada y lista para agarrarla tan pronto se levantara.

Una persona empezó a abrir el cierre de la tienda de acampar, tratando de ser lo más sigilosa posible y teniendo mucho éxito en el intento. Tenía suerte que Cheren estuviera muy cansado ya que lo conocía, si fuese en otra ocasión, seguramente la hubiera atrapado en el acto. Al encontrarlo dormido, se agazapó a su lado y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

—¡Hilda usa Bite!

Antes de poder registrar lo dicho, Cheren sintió que alguien lo mordió en su hombro y gritó horrorizado empujando lo que sea que tenía encima. Asustadísimo empezó a buscar sus anteojos en la oscuridad, escuchando en el fondo a alguien conocido reírse a carcajadas.

Finalmente encontró sus anteojos a lado de su lámpara eléctrica y al prenderla, se encontró con Hilda, su mejor amiga de la infancia, sujetando su estómago en el piso muriéndose de la risa.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó furioso Cheren—. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—P-perdón, es solo… es solo… —sus palabras se ahogaron en otro ataque de carcajadas, algo que molestó completamente al adolescente frente a ella.

Cheren conocía a Hilda demasiado bien, a esta altura llevaban más de diez años de amistad y en este momento empezó a cuestionarla completamente enojado. Ya llevaban varios meses desde que él, ella y su hermano Hilbert y Bianca habían partido de Nuvema Town para empezar sus viajes.

Aunque cada uno tenía su propio objetivo, Cheren notó que los únicos que se tomaron en serio el reto de los gimnasios fueron él y Hilda. Hilbert se quedó en Nimbassa City para continuar con otro reto en los subterráneos y Bianca solo viajaba por viajar…

A veces Cheren se preguntaba cómo esos dos podían desperdiciar su viaje en turistear cuando el mundo ofrecía tantas cosas con Pokemons.

Pero en ese momento, cuando estaba sentado frente a ella en ropa de dormir mirando furibundo a la adolescente, lo único que podía hacer Cheren era preguntarse cómo seguía siendo amigo de la chica revoltosa.

Finalmente sus carcajadas parecieron cesar con Hilda limpiándose lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó enojado.

—Por ahora, —se le veía demasiado feliz, con una sonrisa grande y genuina—. Por Arceus, en serio necesitaba eso…

Cheren la miró aun más enojado.

—¿Casi matarme del susto?

Hilda negó con su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Necesito mantenerte atento, llevo ratos de no asustarte así, —Hilda se sentó cruzando sus piernas, acomodándose en el suelo de la tienda de campaña frente a su amigo—. Ven, te tengo que enseñar algo.

—Hilda… —el muchacho levantó su muñeca con su Xtransceiver—. Son las 2:34 de la madrugada.

—¿Y?

—¿Y…? ¿No crees que deberíamos estar haciendo otras cosas? —respondió el muchacho señalando su bolsa de dormir—. Como… descansar…

—Nah, no tengo sueño, —respondió la chica y luego lo vio con una sonrisa traviesa—. Y estoy segura que con el susto que te di, tú tampoco.

—Hilda, mañana iré a retar el gimnasio y no tengo tiempo de hacer tonterías, —Cheren se quiso acostar de nuevo, pero su amiga lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló sin dejarlo acostarse.

—Nop, mañana el líder del gimnasio Brycen estará ocupado, —respondió la chica sin soltarle el brazo—. Cerrará el gimnasio para irse a entrenar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque… —finalmente lo soltó para buscar algo en su bolso y sacó su estuche de medallas muy orgullosa—. Me lo comentó hoy después de que le gané.

Cheren se tuvo que ajustar sus anteojos para ver asombrado el estuche con medallas. Justo ayer se había topado con Hilda en la mañana cuando se enfrentó con un miembro del Equipo Plasma y se sorprendió que la chica hubiese ganado la medalla tan rápido. Era raro viniendo de Hilda, ella solía tomarse su tiempo para entrenar, conocer la ciudad y comer en cualquier restaurante que se le cruzara. Pero desde hace unas medallas atrás… Hilda continuaba enseñándole una y otra vez la distancia entre ellos, mostrando claramente quién de los dos era el verdadero entrenador con talento.

Algo dentro de él se retorció con envidia, pero se esforzó para ignorarlo lanzándose sobre su bolsa de dormir otra vez.

—Bueno aunque el gimnasio esté cerrado, igual me tengo que ir a dormir.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó con una queja su amiga.

—Porque quiero dormir, —estaba seguro que eso no sería suficiente explicación para ella—. Necesito pensar en algunas cosas…

—Ugh, —dijo frustrada la chica—. ¿Sigues pensando en eso que te comentó Alder? ¿En serio?

Para Hilda, y honestamente para cualquier persona normal, seguramente era una reacción exagerada. Cheren entendía que él era alguien que pensaba demasiado en las cosas y desde que el campeón de Unova, Alder, le preguntó por qué quería ser tan fuerte y qué pensaba hacer después de obtener su fuerza… digamos que dichas cuestiones desataron una crisis existencial en el adolescente.

Él se suponía que era el listo del grupo, el que siempre se quedaba despierto hasta tarde estudiando, el que siempre tenía las respuestas para todas las preguntas… ¿por qué no podía encontrar la respuesta de pregunta tan estúpida como esa?

—No importa, —dijo Cheren quitándose sus anteojos—. Quiero dormir.

—Y yo quiero que te pongas tus pantalones y que vengas conmigo, —sintió que alguien le lanzó algo en la cara y supuso que era su ropa—. En serio, necesito enseñarte algo.

La chica salió de la tienda de acampar y Cheren suspiró derrotado. No había forma humana que Hilda lo dejara en paz, era terca y si quería hacer algo con él, ella sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer para detenerla. Pensó en cerrar su tienda de acampar y volverse a dormir, pero conociendo a Hilda seguramente sacaría su Samurott para atacarlo.

Refunfuñando frustrado, se terminó de vestir y salió de su tienda de acampar enojado. Hilda le dio una dulce sonrisa cuando lo encontró con su conjunto de ropa de siempre: pantalones negros, camisa blanca y suéter azul. Con el calor que hacía, se había remangado el suéter.

—Vas a necesitar bajar tus mangas, —le dijo Hilda emocionada—. Ven, te ayudo a guardar esto.

Después de empacar la tienda de acampar, ambos entrenadores se adentraron a la cueva de Twist Mountain. El lugar era conocido por tener varias máquinas de excavación y diferentes túneles repletos de Pokemons y entrenadores listos para entrenar. Para la suerte de los dos, nadie estaba despierto casi a las 3 de la madrugada. Los Pokemons nocturnos parecían más ocupados haciendo otras cosas en lugar de ponerle atención a los dos adolescentes que caminaban por el túnel.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —le preguntó Cheren a Hilda.

—Es una sorpresa, —le respondió caminando frente a él.

Cheren conocía a Hilda, cada vez que decía tener una sorpresa, era en realidad un complot para entretenerse con travesuras. De pequeños, muchas veces involucraba robar alguna galleta extra de la jarra o algún dulce, por suerte, ahora que eran grandes, lograba descargar todas esas energías sobrantes en una simple batalla Pokemón.

Nunca le había ganado, pero igual no podía decirle que no.

—Parece demasiado misterioso para una simple batalla, —le comentó Cheren ajustando sus anteojos cansado.

Algo en Hilda cambió, lo notó en la forma que empezó a caminar sin tantas energías.

—No, hoy no quiero batallar…

Si estuviera de mejor humor, le hubiera preguntado qué le pasaba. Pero después de levantarlo en la madrugada con un susto que casi lo mató, Cheren prefirió ahorrarse el aliento y seguir caminando sin decir mucho.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña apertura adentro de un túnel escondido, Cheren se sorprendió que no lo hubiese visto antes, considerando que había pasado varias horas explorando el lugar por su cuenta. Fiel a la palabra de Hilda, regresó sus mangas a su lugar ya que empezó a darle frío. ¿Cómo era posible que la temperatura bajara tanto de repente en una noche de verano?

—¡Llegamos! —gritó Hilda felizmente corriendo hacia una apertura.

Cheren trató de detenerla, no tenía ganas de correr, pero Hilda tenía otros planes y corrió hacia la entrada del misterioso lugar con muchísimas energías.

Ahí lo vio: una cueva con hielo, era fascinante al estar en medio de un verano con ondas de calor que llegaban hasta los 40 grados así que el frío era más que bienvenido. Caminó un poco más adentró y encontró a Hilda estirando sus manos en frente de un témpano de hielo como si fuese una fogata.

—Se siente delicioso, ¿verdad? —Hilda estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y Cheren no pudo evitar observar que la blusa de su amiga se levantó un poco mostrando su estómago.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Estaba entrenando y me caí por un risco, —la manera casual que decía algo tan serio sorprendía al muchacho—. Me deslicé hasta la entrada y lo encontré.

Tenía que admitir que era un lugar muy bonito: el pequeño glaciar de hielo parecía emitir su propia luz celeste iluminando el lugar con un toque delicado y el ambiente era más que hermoso en una noche calurosa de verano. Pero Cheren seguía de mal humor y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿En serio me despertaste en la madrugada para ver un bloque de hielo? Si me levantaras para una pelea lo entendería, ¿pero esto?

La mirada de Hilda tembló, no del enojo como esperaba, pero de tristeza. Cheren se sorprendió cuando notó que su amiga lo miró muy ofendida con un dolor claro en sus ojos.

—¡Si te quieres ir, vete! —le gritó Hilda indignada—. ¡Yo solamente quería pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Algo que tú te niegas a hacer desde que empezamos a viajar!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó furioso Cheren, caminó hacia ella hasta que quedaron frente a frente—. ¿Acaso olvidaste todas las veces que me pediste pelear solo para masacrarme? ¿O las veces que nos vimos para comparar quién tiene más medallas para humillarme otra vez?

—¡No! —varias lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la chica y el muchacho se sintió confundido ante esta explosión de emociones repentina—. ¡Bianca y yo nos vimos en Nimbasa todos los musicales! ¡Hilbert me acompañó al parque de diversiones la última vez que lo vi!Pero tú…

Hilda lo empujó enojada, no tenía mucha fuerza y era más baja que él, pero logró moverlo un poco.

—¡Tú solo quieres tener batallas Pokemón! ¡Solo peleas y ya! —su voz desafinada se atragantó con sus propias lágrimas—. ¡Después sales corriendo, te niegas a hablarme y te desapareces hasta que me topo contigo! Y cuando por fin te encuentro, ¡solo quieres otra batalla!

—¡Eres mi rival Hilda! ¿Qué esperabas?

—¡A mi mejor amigo!

Esa respuesta le llegó al hueso, Cheren la miró a los ojos buscando ese brillo travieso, esa pista que le dijera que esta pelea era una de sus bromas estúpidas. Quería ver su sonrisa, su dulce sonrisa que se burlaba de la vida con un buen espíritu. Pero no lo encontró…

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al verla así.

Hilda miró al suelo, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara al mismo tiempo que dijo:

—Extraño hablar contigo de todo y nada… extraño que veamos series, películas tontas y comedias… hacer retos estúpidos…que me cuentes de tus libros… yo…

Con una mano bajó un poco su gorra para ocultar su cara y con la otra mano se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas, tratando de calmar sus emociones. Cheren la miró petrificado, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante la vista de su amiga llorando así. Era raro cuando lloraba, la llorona del grupo era Bianca y estaba seguro que él lloraba mucho más que Hilda. Pero había algo… hoy Hilda tenía algo diferente que no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo.

Lo que sí entendía era que no quería dejarla sola.

—¿Verdad o reto?

La pregunta del muchacho confundió a la adolescente, quien se atrevió a levantar un poco su gorra para verlo.

—Es en serio, —dijo Cheren un poco incómodo, tratando de actuar relajado y fallando en el intento—. Dime qué prefieres, ¿verdad o reto?

Hilda se limpió la cara con su mano y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el corazón de Cheren se sacudió al verle su sonrisa, en serio sufría cuando ella no estaba feliz.

—Reto.

Cheren miró sus alrededores al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la mochila, tratando de idearse algún reto interesante. Encontró una viga que conectaba dos montículos de tierra frente a ellos.

—Te reto a que pases por eso sin caerte.

—Eso es fácil, —se quejó su amiga, esa viga era ancha y podía correr en ella sin problemas.

—Con mis anteojos puestos, —se los quitó y se los presentó frente a ella.

Tal vez no podía ver nada sin sus anteojos, pero podía sentir la sonrisa de su amiga cuando se acercó a él. Sintió su mano tomando la suya para quitarle sus anteojos, Cheren sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y estaba seguro que no venía del hielo que tenían alrededor.

—Así es más interesante, —Hilda le quitó sus anteojos y se acercó a los montes de tierra con la viga de madera que los conectaba.

Cheren también se acercó, tal vez no podía diferenciar bien las figuras que lo rodeaban pero sabía que el bulto que se movía con un punto rosado en su cabeza era Hilda. Entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de verla mejor y la encontró empezando a caminar sobre la viga. La altura de la caída no era muy alta, tal vez medio metro y estaba exagerando. Pero era lo suficiente para divertirse y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta lo lento que caminaba su amiga sobre la viga.

—Lela, —dijo Cheren con una sonrisa pícara.

—Lelo tú por ser un ciego, —respondió Hilda asombrada lo mal que veía con los anteojos del muchacho puestos—. ¿Cómo puedes ver sin ellos?

—Veo bultos borrosos, como el bulto que tengo en frente que se va a caer de la viga.

—¡Ja! Ya veremos, —respondió Hilda con una voz retadora.

Después de otros pasos lentos, la adolescente logró llegar al otro montículo de tierra sin caerse. Empezó a celebrar como futbolista después de meter un gol, corriendo con los brazos abiertos al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Hilda! ¡Hilda! ¡Hilda!

Cheren soltó una pequeña risa conmovida, era bueno tenerla de regreso.

—¿Me devuelves mis anteojos por favor?

—Mmm… no sé si quiera, —la chica se le acercó y Cheren se puso nervioso al sentirla tan cerca de su cara—. Me encantan tus ojos azules, los anteojos de los esconden mucho.

Sintió su corazón palpitando en su garganta, todo el amor que sintió por Hilda desde que tiene memoria amenazaban resurgir en ese momento. No, no podía enamorarse de ella, era su mejor amiga y seguramente no le interesaría estar con él.

—G-gracias, aunque… aunque prefiero poder ver las cosas que tengo adelante mío, —respondió nervioso poniéndose de regreso sus anteojos y dándole la espalda un segundo, aunque la luz del lugar fuese limitado, no quería arriesgarse a que lo viera sonrojado—. Me toca.

—Así es, —su voz juguetona lo hizo sonrojar más—. ¿Verdad o reto? Y no seas cobarde eligiendo verdad, nunca eliges reto.

Bueno, era difícil no hacerlo. Cuando se juntaban con Bianca y Hilbert siempre era el aguafiestas que elegía verdad porque no confiaba en las travesuras de los gemelos desastrosos. Hilbert era mucho peor que su hermana, pero los dos aún así eran un par de caos andante. Tenía muchas historias de retos que salieron mal y terminaron metiéndolos en problemas.

—Ok, ok, —se dio la vuelta para verla ya con sus anteojos puestos—. Reto.

—Te reto… —pensó Hilda acariciando su barbilla viendo al techo, haciendo que el adolescente sintiera sus latidos intensificarse ante su rostro tan adorable—. Te reto a que le mandes un mensaje a Alder.

Su corazón dejó de latir por el pánico que lo invadió.

—¿¡Estás loca!? —preguntó aterrado y su amiga soltó una carcajada—. ¡No puedo enviarle un mensaje así de la nada al mismísimo campeón de Unova!

—Psh, es Alder, —dijo Hilda tranquilamente—. El tipo es súper casual, yo le mando mensajes con chistes y él me responde con otros chistes. Son de los buenos chistes que Hilbert me pega cada vez que le cuento uno.

No entendía cómo Hilda podía ser tan casual con alguien tan serio como… No, no. Tan pronto lo pensó mejor, tenía sentido que Hilda hiciera payaseadas con el campeón. Alder Adeku era el campeón con más tiempo en el trono de la liga en la historia de Unova, siempre lo admiró al crecer viéndolo pelear por televisión. Pero tan pronto lo conoció con Hilda a las afueras de Nimbasa City durante un festival callejero, se decepcionó de conocer a un payaso que no se tomaba nada en serio. Ya se lo habían cruzado en otros momentos e intercambiaron números para estar en contacto, mostrando más su personalidad tan casual.

Aunque fuese alguien así, no estaba dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje solo porque sí.

—¡No puedo hacerlo!

—No me sorprende, —dijo Hilda tratando de sonar desinteresada—. Siempre fuiste un gallina.

Eso lo enojó.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡No!

—¡Si no lo eres, entonces mándale un mensaje! —dijo Hilda con una sonrisa maléfica—. No te dije llamada porque eso seguro lo levantaría, pero un mensaje cualquiera seguro no. Te acepto que solo diga algo simple como hola… claro… si tienes las agallas.

Típicamente era un muchacho con la cabeza bien puesta en sus hombros y no se dejaba llevar por las provocaciones de alguien más. Pero Hilda era su mejor amiga, su rival, su punto débil que tenía el talento de saber exactamente cómo provocarlo.

Enojado y determinado, Cheren extendió su brazo con su Xtransceiver y buscó la aplicación de mensajes de texto. No era muy cómodo, pero cumplía con lo básico. Buscó el contacto del campeón y su cerebro no empezó a dudar hasta el momento donde se encontró con la pantalla blanca esperando a escribir alguna palabra.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Hilda.

—¿No puedo pedir otro reto?

—No seas cobarde, —Hilda se le acercó y trató de tomarlo de la muñeca—. A ver, yo le escribo.

—¡No! —Cheren la alejó hacia arriba, aprovechando su altura en contra de su amiga.

—¡Aguafiestas! ¡Escríbele algo y ya! —la chica empezó a dar pequeños altos tratando de alcanzarlo, logró tocar el aparato pero Cheren no se dejó.

—¡Me da vergüenza!

Escuchó un ruido de su Xtransceiver y Cheren se horrorizó al darse cuenta que era el sonido que corroboraba que el mensaje había sido enviado. Revisó el aparato en pánico para ver qué le había mandado al campeón, al final era un mensaje incoherente con muchas letras.

—Vaya, lo hiciste, —le dijo Hilda revisando el reloj de su amigo a su lado.

—¡No gracias a ti! Te voy a…

Su Xtransceiver empezó a sonar anunciando una video llamada entrante, Cheren se aterró al darse cuenta que era Alder.

Hilda se empezó a reír a carcajadas, alejándose de él porque no podía parar.

—¡Shhhh! —susurró frustrado el muchacho antes de atender y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la imagen del campeón despeinado, claramente recién levantado y asustado—. Emm…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustado el campeón—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, —la voz de Cheren se desafinó y aclaró su garganta apenado tratando de agravar su voz—. No. Es solo que te mandé un mensaje por accidente, no pasó nada.

—Gracias a Arceus, —le dijo el campeón sujetando su pecho aliviado—. Estoy en la ciudad Icirrus ya que hay reportes que vieron al Equipo Plasma cerca de la Dragonspiral Tower y cuando recibí un mensaje tuyo en la madrugada pensé… ¿está Hilda contigo?

Estaba un poco alejada tratando de no reírse, pero claramente estaba fallando si el campeón la podía escuchar desde su lado.

—Sí, no le hagas caso, —Cheren pensó que se moriría de la vergüenza en cualquier momento—. Perdón por levantarte.

—Son casi las 3 de la madrugada, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos despier…? —su cambio de cara lo confundió—. _Oh_ … emm… Cheren, a la próxima que nos veamos hablaremos de esto.

—¿De qué cosa?

—Bueno, tú y Hilda están en la edad de… ya sabes, son jovencitos y están solos en la madrugada juntos, entiendo que quieran explorar pero…

—¡Buenas noches!

Terminó la llamada completamente incómodo, con Hilda todavía muriéndose de la risa a su lado. El campeón, además de ser un payaso, tenía el extraño hábito de creerse el papá de todos. Hilda y Hilbert lo adoraban, supuso que al crecer con una mamá viuda los dos se aferraban a cualquier figura paterna que se les cruzaba en la vida. Él simplemente lo veía innecesario y completamente, quería que lo tratara como un igual y no como un bebé.

—¿Contenta? —preguntó enojado Cheren viendo a su amiga.

—Muy contenta, te cae muy bien aunque no lo admitas, —dijo la chica limpiándose unas lágrimas, finalmente calmando su risa descontrolada—. Le hablas más a él que a tu papá.

Obviamente hablaría más con el campeón de Unova, su papá estaba demasiado ocupado como para ponerle atención.

—Es tu turno, —dijo Cheren queriendo cambiar el tema—. Y más te vale elegir reto.

—Obvio, no soy una cobarde como tú, —Hilda se paró frente a él con sus dos manos en su cintura, ojos determinados y listos para cualquier locura—. Reto.

Trató de pensar en algo que haría sufrir a su amiga y, al conocerla tan bien, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

—Te reto a que hagas ese baile de ballet, —la determinación de su amiga desapareció—. Ya sabes, esa cosa de la danza de los pequeños Swanas.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto.

Cheren sabía lo mucho que su amiga detestó sus lecciones de ballet cuando era niña. Ella y Bianca eran obligadas por sus mamás a atender a unas clases a la semana y en más de alguna ocasión, Hilda escapó prefiriendo jugar futbol con él y Hilbert. Aunque sus preferencias eran claramente lejos a las de una niña delicada, su mamá la obligó a hacer un par de shows incluyendo el famoso Lago de los Swanas al ser de las mejores bailarinas de su grupo con Bianca.

—¿Por qué eliges el baile que necesito a otras bailarinas? —preguntó enojada empezando a estirar sus piernas, llevaba años de no hacer ballet pero sabía que necesitaba estirar antes para no lastimarse—. Esta coreografía se va a ver rara si lo hago sola.

—Porque no me recuerdo de otros nombres, —al mismo tiempo que le hablaba, buscó en la aplicación de videos la canción del baile y al encontrarlo, le dio una sonrisa maléfica a su amiga—. ¿Y bien? ¿Bailarás o te irás como una cobarde?

La respuesta de su amiga fue quitarse su bolso, gorra y chaleco, se hubiera querido quitar los zapatos pero estaban en una cueva rocosa llena de piedras y cosas filosas.

Movió su cuerpo y posó de una manera que lo puso nervioso: sus dos piernas estiradas y cruzadas y sus brazos descansando en su cadera de forma graciosa… se veía tan delicada y hermosa.

Por Arceus, ¿seguía sintiendo cosas por ella, verdad?

Empezó la canción y Hilda pareció ponerse en piloto automático, empezando a bailar la coreografía compleja con pequeños pasos y saltos graciosos. Se veía hermosa y Cheren no pensó mucho cuando dejó la canción correr en el fondo y abrió la aplicación de video para grabarla. Entre la suave luz celeste del glaciar, su delgado cuerpo saltando alrededor suyo y su hermosa cara viendo al vacío… era imposible no querer guardar un recuerdo de este momento.

Estaba tan distraído adorándola en silencio que no notó los pequeños errores al bailar, pasar tantos años sin practicarlo pasó cheque y casi se tropieza en alguna ocasión. Pero aún así logró darle un show decente que le robó el aliento.

—Te odio tanto, —dijo Hilda una vez que terminó, dejando la pose elegante atrás para sujetarse agotada la cadera—. Uughh, había olvidado lo cansado que es el maldito ballet. ¿Me estabas grabando?

—E-es parte del reto, —dijo Cheren avergonzado.

—No te culpo, soy irresistible, —Hilda volvió a tomar una pose de ballet estirando sus manos de forma elegante y luego lo miró enojada—. Aunque si lo compartes con alguien más, te estrangularé con mis propias manos.

—Ok, lo entiendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, Hilda se lanzó al piso para recuperar un poco su aliento. Cheren se quedó parado frente a ella, pensando en alguna manera posible de sentarse a su lado sin parecer un patán espeluznante. La chica parecía tener otra idea de él, porque tocó la tierra a su lado invitándolo a que se sentara con ella.

Quedaron lado a lado observando el pequeño glaciar en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de no hacer esto? Sin peleas Pokemón, sin hablar de cosas de estrategias, solo… ellos dos pasando tiempo juntos…

Sintió su cabeza descansar en su hombro, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuerte.

—Extrañaba esto.

Su voz sonó tan… ¿triste? Cheren seguía sin entender bien cuál era esta necesidad repentina de querer pasar tiempo juntos. Le había dicho cosas que estaba aburrida de que solo fueran rivales peleando con Pokemons pero… eso era algo que pensó que Hilda adoraba. Había algo raro que todavía no lograba cuadrar.

—Hilda, se honesta conmigo, —le dijo Cheren sin mover un solo músculo, no quería que quitara su cabeza de su hombro—. ¿Qué te pasa? En serio…

Hilda se quedó callada por un momento, era raro cuando había silencio entre ellos. Nunca fue tan gritona como Bianca pero era una competencia dura frente a la rubia.

—Te tengo que confesar algo… —Hilda sonó triste—. Es de nuestro viaje.

Cheren siguió sin moverse, se dejó atrapar por el olor a shampoo de vainilla que salía de la cabeza de su amiga.

—Me iré mañana a Opelucid City. Quiero ganar todas las medallas lo antes posible e ir a la Liga Pokemón. Solo… solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo antes de que me vaya a retar el último gimnasio.

Esa respuesta lo sorprendió, no todas las personas que hacían el reto de los gimnasios estaba interesado en retar la liga. La mayoría preferían dejar dicha competencia a un lado, ser campeón traía muchísimos retos y Cheren soñaba con llegar así de lejos. Conocía a Hilda y ella nunca fue muy fanática de las responsabilidades que traía el título.

—¿Desde cuándo quieres ser campeona? —le preguntó Cheren asombrado.

—N-no, no me entiendes, déjame explicarme bien, —le respondió Hilda—. Solo quiero ganar las medallas y quedarme por un tiempo en el Victory Road, ya sabes, entrenando y explorando la cueva.

Cheren finalmente se separó de su amiga, mirándola completamente confundido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te quedarías en el Victory Road entrenando si no quieres retar la liga?

Hilda no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y se quedó callada. Pero Cheren no quiso dejar el tema y trató de pensar en cualquier posibilidad que explicara las cosas. El único momento que la veía así de intensa, así de triste era cuando se topaban con…

—¿Es por N? —al ver su reacción nerviosa ante la mención del Rey del Equipo Plasma, algo adentro de Cheren se retorció con furia—. ¿En serio? ¿Esto otra vez?

—Cállate.

—¡No! Desde que ese idiota te persigue, estás convencida que es tu responsabilidad detenerlo, —Cheren la miró muy enojado—. Y no lo es Hilda, no es tu responsabilidad. Siempre detendremos a sus súbditos cuando nos crucemos con ellos, porque no tenemos opción, pero no puedes actuar como una idiota y dejarte influenciar por un loco como él.

Hilda se levantó del suelo alejándose de él, pero Cheren la siguió levantándose a su lado.

—Es en serio, no dejes que él te arruine tu viaje, —Cheren la tomó del hombro y la obligó a darse la vuelta para hablarle a la cara—. Hilda, por favor, no quiero que te dejes mal influenciar por un loco como N.

—Tú no lo entiendes, —dijo Hilda sujetando su pecho aterrada—. Esto es más serio de lo que creemos…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Cheren—. Solo son un grupo de locos fanáticos haciéndonos la vida imposible a los demás que no siguen su lógica retorcida, la policía se puede encargar de ellos sin problemas.

—Cheren… —Hilda lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver pánico en sus ojos celestes.

—Y eso que me dijiste, que N quiere levantar a un Pokemón legendario… solo son mentiras para asustarte. Solo son leyendas, nadie ha podido encontrar nada de evidencia para soportar sus declaraciones alocadas.

La chica se soltó del agarre de su amigo y le dio la espalda. Escuchó cómo trató de no llorar frente a él y no pudo evitar enojarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Equipo Plasma estaba tan interesado en ella? Cheren odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo a N y su grupo de fanáticos locos molestando a cualquiera para que siguieran su agenda política sin sentido. ¿Liberar a los Pokemón? Por qué no liberaban a los suyos primero.

—Verdad o reto.

—¿Huh?

—Te toca, —le dijo Hilda dándose la vuelta y poniéndose de regreso su gorra y chaleco—. Elige uno: verdad o reto.

Suspiró frustrado, sabía que si no le seguía el juego, seguramente se negaría hablarle.

—Verdad.

—¿Por qué te enojas conmigo cuando trato de decirte algo importante?

Esa pregunta lo dejó atónito.

—Nunca me enojé contigo, —respondió honestamente Cheren—. Es solo que tú… tú siempre tuviste un buen corazón y no es la primera vez que veo a alguien tratando de aprovecharse de ti. Me enojan ellos y N, tú no.

Hilda le dio una pequeña sonrisa, todavía tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero por lo menos no había roto a llorar como antes.

—Me toca, —dijo Hilda sin esperar su pregunta—. Verdad.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencida que tú tienes que encargarte de detener a N?

Esa pregunta la dejó fría y lo miró un poco asustada. Se tomó un momento para respirar profundo, tan profundo como su nariz congestionada le permitía, y respondió:

—Toda mi vida he tenido el sentimiento que hay algo que me llama, algo que no entiendo qué o quién es… solo sé que cuando conocí a N, sentí que me estaba acercando a ese algo y…

Se detuvo para verlo avergonzada, pero Cheren solamente asintió esperando que le dijera el resto de la verdad.

—N está sufriendo, lo veo como alguien que en serio necesita ayuda y hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que tengo que ayudarlo… cuando lo veo… veo a Hilbert, veo a un Lilipup lastimado, veo… veo algo que me grita que necesito seguir este camino.

No entendía en lo absoluto a lo que se refería. Cheren no pudo evitar sentir celos y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió fuertemente. Por supuesto que Hilda no se fijaría en alguien como él, era un debilucho incapaz de defenderse por sí solo, jamás le había ganado en una batalla y siempre iba un paso atrás de ella. Era débil, por más que quisiera ser fuerte, siempre había alguien mejor que él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó preocupada Hilda.

—Tú no quieres hacer el reto de los gimnasios, ¿verdad?

—No… no como tú. Yo solo quería viajar y conocer nuevos lugares, los gimnasios era algo secundario, —respondió honestamente la chica—. Pero ya no puedo seguir así, necesito tomar responsabilidad e ir a la liga para prepararme.

—¿Aunque no quieras hacerlo?

—Esto no es acerca de lo que yo quiero…

Cheren se enojó mucho, no estaba seguro si de los celos o de la frustración. Hilda, la chica que nunca soñó en ser campeona o ganar la liga, iba dos pasos adelante suyo y él, quien siempre soñó con la gloria de la fuerza y el respeto de los demás, estaba quedando atrás. Siempre quedó atrás, siempre fue el último de su grupo. Era el más lento, el más débil, el que no era capaz de terminar un partido de fut sin tener que descansar como siete veces…

La pregunta que le hizo el campeón regresó a su mente: ¿por qué quería volverse fuerte? Una respuesta sombría se aproximó agresivamente gritándole la razón: porque no quería quedarse atrás… otra vez.

—Te toca, —le dijo Hilda tratando de distraerlo—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—… —no tenía ganas de seguir jugando, pero tampoco quería que esto terminara—. Reto.

—Te reto a que me dejes ver tu Xtransceiver.

Cuando el muchacho se lo quitó para dárselo, Hilda admitió sorprenderse. Cheren era de la clase de persona que jamás te dejaría ver sus cosas sin que él vigilara cada mínimo movimiento que hacías. Era demasiado privado, al punto de ser agresivamente reservado cuando sus cosas estaban involucradas.

Pero ahora, en ese momento dentro de la cueva frente al glaciar, se le veía derrotado…

Cheren no pensó mucho al darle el Xtransceiver, solo quería a Hilda, que no se fuera a Opelucid sin él. No quería quedar atrás y haría todo para que esto no terminara.

Una canción empezó a sonar de su Xtransceiver y Cheren se avergonzó tanto que deseó ser tragado por el hielo de la cueva. Hilda lo vio boquiabierta, completamente feliz y entretenida después de encontrar algo en su lista de música.

—¡Tienes a Powerline! —dijo la chica casi riéndose.

Cheren se tapó la cara avergonzado, era una canción cursi de cuando ellos eran niños de una película animada que adoraban.

—Bianca lo puso ahí, —mintió el muchacho.

—Uh-huh, —respondió Hilda sin estar convencida—. Que haya sido la canción de tu clausura favorita no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?

En su colegio organizaban al final del año escolar un festival de baile y la canción que escuchaban fue la suya cuando tenían 9 años. Cheren odiaba admitirlo, pero cuando escuchaba esa canción en privado no podía evitar disfrutarla por todas las grandes memorias que traía: él y sus amigos riéndose, bailando sin vergüenza frene a un público, él y Hilda robándose el show con sus pasos improvisados…

Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa clausura fue uno de sus mejores momentos de su vida.

—¡Te reto a que bailes conmigo! —le dijo Hilda sacudiéndolo del hombro al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, empezó a bailar frente a él aunque lo hiciera sola—. ¡Ven!

—Creí que era mi turno, —respondió enojado.

—Vamos, hago dos retos seguidos después de esto, —Hilda lo tomó de la mano y trató de jalarlo para que se levantara—. Baila conmigo, por favor.

La canción seguía a todo volumen y estaban solos, Cheren no pudo decirle que no cuando lo veía con tanta súplica en sus hermosos ojos. Finalmente se paró y empezaron a bailar, eran pésimos ya que no recordaban ningún paso, pero por Arceus que se estaban divirtiendo. Cheren parecía una tabla con pies, pues estaba tan tenso que no podía bailar como una persona normal. Hilda se rió de su timidez y lo tomó de las manos para tratar de relajarlo un poco al mismo tiempo que bailaban.

Finalmente su timidez se aflojó y los dos terminaron bailando al son de la canción pop que sonaba a todo volumen adentro de la cueva. Las bocinas del Xtransceiver dejaban mucho que desear, pero era lo suficientemente decente para dejarlos bailar un rato.

Verla frente a él bailando tan feliz, con una sonrisa risueño y movimientos tontos sinvergüenza, Cheren no pudo evitar sentir un amor absoluto hacia ella. Esta era Hilda, esta chica que era feliz y bailaba canciones tontas, la que le encantaba hacer retos ridículos y jalarlo con ella a que participara…

Ella era Hilda, no la chica que peleaba para vencer a una maldita organización clandestina por su cuenta.

No la quería perder.

Dejó de bailar y Hilda lo miró confundida, parándose frente a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

Cheren la miró preocupado, cruzando miradas y dejando al aire el amor genuino que sentía hacia ella.

—Por favor, —suplicó Cheren—. No te vayas…

Hilda lo miró conmovida, con un alivio absoluto en sus ojos, era como si estuviera esperando que él le dijera esto. Se alejó de él para buscar algo en su bolso y se dio cuenta que sacó su estuche de medallas, lo miró con una sonrisa y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Que la policía y los líderes de gimnasio se encarguen del Equipo Plasma, —dijo Hilda aliviada, era como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima—. Este es mi viaje.

Algo adentro de Cheren explotó de la felicidad y sin pensarlo mucho, se inclinó un poco para besarla. Fue un beso rápido, uno en donde a penas se rozaron sus labios. El muchacho se alejó un poco asustado, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Su primer beso y se arrepintió de hacerlo de una manera tan impulsiva.

—Hilda, perdón yo…

La chica lo interrumpió cuando se lanzó a besarlo una vez más. Pero esta vez fue más intenso, más codicioso y lleno de un deseo que ninguno de los dos podía satisfacer con un simple beso. Ella lo abrazaba tan fuerte del cuello que se sentía casi doloroso, pero él también la sujetó firmemente de la cintura con miedo de que se iría si la soltaba.

Se besaron frente al glaciar y se separaron cuando los dos necesitaron recuperar sus alientos. Pero solo separaron sus labios, porque seguían igual de cerca cuando se dejaron de besar. Podía sentir el aliento de su amiga en su barbilla y sus manos todavía sujetaban su cuello.

—¿T-te gusto? —preguntó asombrado Cheren tartamudeando cada palabra, claramente atónito de lo que recién había experimentado.

Pasó toda una vida tratándose de convencer que Hilda solo lo veía como un amigo y en menos de un segundo, toda su amistad cambió.

—Desde… desde que tengo memoria, —confesó Hilda un poco atontada del beso—. Yo… pensé que te desesperaba mucho y que no te gustaba…

—No, —Cheren le dio otro beso rápido y luego la miró a los ojos—. No digas eso…

En sus ojos, Cheren buscó algo que le dijera que todo esto era un sueño, pero Hilda estaba en serio frente a él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas enamorado de él. Ella lo volvió a besar y una vez más cayeron en una ronda de gestos amorosos en donde un solo beso no alcanzaba. Dos adolescentes enamorados, amigos de la infancia y compañeros de viaje, confesaron su amor frente al glaciar, sin estar al tanto de lo que ocurría afuera o del destino que les esperaba.

En ese momento no importó el Equipo Plasma, o su miedo de quedar atrás o el futuro incierto que se aproximaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaban en los brazos de su enamorado y enamorada, compartiendo besos de amor genuino.

Un ruido los separó, uno que no tenían idea de dónde venía. Hilda lo notó primero al alejarse un poco levantando su cabeza. Todavía estaba en sus brazos y Cheren la verdad no le puso mucha atención al ruido, solo quería seguir disfrutando de este momento con ella.

Pero el ruido explosivo que vino después fue imposible de ignorar, no tuvieron idea de dónde vino pero fue uno fuerte que los asustó. Cheren la abrazó asustado, no del ruido sino de no tenerla más en sus brazos.

Sus dos Xtransceivers sonaron, era una llamada entrante de Alder.

—¡Niños! —dijo el campeón con una cara seria—. ¡Es el Equipo Plasma! ¡Pusieron una bomba en el Dragonspiral Tower para entrar! ¡No vayan ahí! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Terminó la llamada y ambos se vieron preocupados, por más que quisieran quedarse frente al glaciar disfrutando su momento juntos, el destino tenía otros planes para ellos. Sin dudarlo, ambos se soltaron para agarrar sus mochilas, recoger el estuche de medallas de Hilda y correr hacia la torre a las afueras de la ciudad Icirrus.

Mientras corrían Cheren encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta que lo había atormentado durante todo su viaje: ¿por qué quería ser fuerte? Para poder proteger a las personas que amaba. Se volvería fuerte por sus amigos, sus Pokemons y por Hilda, la chica que amaba con todo su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Un one-shot que andaba en mi cabeza desde hace ratos, finalmente me senté a escribirlo. Amo la pareja y no veo que le den mucho amor en la comunidad. Igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
